Top Bunk
by lauraxkurtsie
Summary: What happens when there is a hotel room mix up and the cast has to share rooms? Cory/Chris smut.


"Hey," Cory looked down at Chris, who's head fit perfectly between Cory's neck and shoulder. He leaned close to Chris and breathed deeply in the smell of his new cologne. His thoughts drifted back to the fun they had yesterday, buying new things to bring on their promotional Glee trip. Cory felt awkward, being in Chris's presence. He didn't know what it was about Chris; the way he smiled when Cory acted like Finn in real life, the way he always had the right advice for Cory's problems, or the way he was on Cory's shoulder now on this plane- so angelic, so.. perfect. All he knew was he had to do something about it.

Cory licked his lips and placed them next to Chris's ear and quietly whispered "Wake up, sleepyhead we're landing soon." Chris jerked awake and blushed as he scooted away from Cory, "I-I'm sorry Cor- I was sleeping- sorry." Cory gave him a lazy half grin. "Oh no, man, don't worry about it- I guess I'm the shoulder you can lean on." They both laughed softly as Cory tried to recover. 'I want Chris back on my arm' he thought, 'If only..' "We will be landing in two minutes!" the flight attendant practically sang, giving Cory a flirty wink. Cory returned the gesture with a half-hearted grin. He slumped against the side of the plane. Cory had fallen for Chris, and no one could distract him.

After the Glee cast sprinted through the mobs of screaming fans, it was very late at night and they started to walk to towards their hotel rooms. "Hey Chris!" Cory called, "Wait up!" Chris halted as the tall gorgeous man ran to his side, looking more hyper than he had to act on their episode of Vitamin D. "Are you alright?"asked Chris, melting inside that Cory even asked him to wait. "Uh, yeah- well, I guess Ryan said that the rooms got a little mixed up so we, I-I mean everyone has to sleep with- I mean um, be in the same room with someone else." "I call Kevin," said Mark. "He's trying to teach me this new dance move- if I get it, the ladies will scream!" "Oh, well then I guess-" Cory started, "You can room with me." Lea interrupted, staring at Cory. "Nope," stated Ryan as he strode past. "We're not doing any co-ed rooming, the press would have a field day." Cory nodded quickly, "Yeah, that makes perfect sense." Lea walked swiftly to her room. "Fine, I'll just stay with Dianna again." and with that she slammed the door.

Cory turned to Chris, whose mouth was gaping wide open. Cory said the first thing he thought, "You look like a fish." Chris closed his mouth tightly. "But like a cute fish" Chris twitched. 'Did Cory just call me cute? Wait... he just agreed with Ryan about same gender rooms. What-' "I mean, you know I mean, like a.." Cory fell silent. There was no use trying to get out if that one. "So I guess we're rooming together then, right?" he asked Chris hopefully. "I guess," Chris's voice wavered, he was overwhelmed with, well, glee. Cory opened the door to the room and stared.

There was a couch, tables, chairs, the normal furniture you would see in a hotel room, except something long and tall in the corner of the room. A bunk bed. Cory looked sadly at the ladder and the distance between the two beds. He hoped that during the night he could 'accidentally' put him arm around Chris, they could embrace each other, be.. touching. But now, Cory sighed, and dropped his luggage on the ground. Chris walked over, "Oh wow!" Was that a hint of disappointment in his voice? "I haven't been on one of these things in years! I call top!" and he climbed quickly up the ladder and sat above Cory, content. Cory bit his lip and looked mischievously at Chris, "Well then I call bottom." he noted in a suggestive voice. Chris looked straight ahead, turning pale- "That's fine, he squeaked, "I'm going to get ready for bed now." He climbed down the ladder and missed a step, but Cory grabbed his waist and put him down slowly and gently, their eyes never leaving each others'.

Cory watched Chris climb up the ladder to go to sleep, "Just to make sure you don't fall again," he had assured Chris, but he was really watching his butt sway back and forth on the way up. Once Chris was safe in the top bunk, Cory turned out the lights and everything went pitch black. "Um.. Cory?" There was panic in Chris's voice. "What's up?" asked Cory, pulling the sheets up to his chin. "Never mind, nothing. Just- goodnight," said Chris quickly. Cory let out a loud yawn, "Goodnight Chris," he turned back and forth a couple of times, but soon the bed underneath Chris's was quiet.

Chris's eyes began to feel heavy, and as they drooped down Chris thought about the same thing he did every night, his favorite fellow cast member, Cory. It was impossible to describe the feelings Chris had for Cory, he had such a charming, boyish face, a loveable personality, and Chris thought, a nice ass. He would never admit it, but Chris watched Cory's Bloody Mary video probably 1000 times just to see the amazing man vulnerable, naked, and painting. It was all too much for Chris to handle- he started to get hard thinking about Cory but suddenly shook the thoughts away.' I need sleep for tomorrow,' he thought, 'and what if someone heard? Too risky..' So drifted off to sleep again, hoping he would have a good dream about Cory as his cock began to grow harder.

Chris was lying on a sunny beach in California, drinking diet coke, and feeling the wonderful breeze roll through his hair. All of the sudden, Cory was laying next to him and slowly climbed on top of Chris noticing his erection. Cory leaned in close and softly placed his lips on Chris's, asking if it was okay. Chris, speechless, just nodded as Cory put his hand behind Chris's head and pulled him closer, closer-

Chris's eyes shot open and he gasped for air as he saw Cory leaning inches from his lips. Cory opened his eyes, confused. "I thought you said, Oh! Chris I'm so sorry you didn't mean..," Chris's heart was beating faster than a hummingbird's as his senses started to come back to him. It was only a dream. I'm on the top of a bunk bed right now. It was definitely Cory's voice he was hearing, Cory's breath smelled extremely fresh, and he could feel Cory's... erection? "Cory," Chris breathed, "I want this. So much it hurts." "Good," Cory sounded relieved, "because I have wanted this for so long. I love you." "I love you too," whispered Chris."And I hope this doesn't sound too cheesy, but you are definitely the one I've been waiting for."

With that, Chris sat up and pulled off Cory's t-shirt, revealing his incredible body. Chris stared for a full minute and Cory laughed sheepishly, "Like what you see?" he glanced hopefully at Chris. Chris let out a muffled whimper and tackled Cory. Their lips met and Cory felt a surge of energy rush through his body. This felt.. right. He ran his fingers through Chris's hair as their tongues met. Chris dug his nails into Cory's back and grinded his hips around Cory's hard on as Cory began to plant kisses down his collarbone. The pain felt good as Cory sucked harder on Chris's neck. "Mphh that will show tomorrow," Chris giggled. "That's why they make makeup," breathed Cory as he stripped off Chris's shirt.

Chris laid down on the shaky narrow bed , suddenly remembering they were many feet in the air. "Can this hold us?" he gasped a Cory trailed kisses down his chest and stop to caress his nipples. "I hope so," Cory smirked as Chris shivered. Chris started to squirm as Cory got lower. "Do you want me to do something Chris?" he taunted "I want to feel your mouth around it" Chris breathed. Cory froze. Chris could made something sound so clean, but so dirty at them same time, he needed a minute to process.

Cory took the edge of Chris's boxers between his teeth and slowly pulled them down, revealing Chris's throbbing cock. Cory gulped and grasped the base. He slowly leaned down and licked the tip of Chris's member and Chris shook. Cory then took it all the way in, bobbing his head up and down, faster as Chris panted loudly and held back moans. "Let me hear your voice," Cory moaned as Chris grabbed his cock and began moving his hand in rhythm with Cory.

"What if they hear us?" Chris panted as he pumped faster. "They're sleeping," gasped Cory, "It'll be okay, just, let me hear your voice." Both Chris and Cory let out load moans of pleasure and Chris's whole body began to shake. He laid down and expected Cory to climb on top of him, but instead Cory had him switch positions. "You said you wanted to be on top," he winked and sucked on his fingers. He slowly slipped them inside Chris, making sure he was alright, and Chris lowered himself onto Cory's cock. Chris's face winced with pain and pleasure as Cory slid in and out of him. "Push harder," Cory begged and Chris complied, going faster and harder. Suddenly, "Oh GOD CORY YESS" screamed Chris as Cory hit his prostate. Cory reached over and grabbed Chris's member and stroked it fast, hitting Chris's sweet spot every time he entered. The two boys yelled out as they came at the same time, and collapsed in a passionate, heated, sticky mess. Breathing heavily, they kissed for a while and fell asleep, Chris with his head on Cory's shoulder.

The next morning, walking to an auto graph signing, Dianna noticed that Cory looked really tired and Chris had a slight limp. "Are you two okay?" she asked. "Lea and I head screaming coming from your room yesterday and we didn't know what was gong on." Chris glanced at Cory, "Oh we were just.. practicing.. see, Cory might be doing another movie soon and I was just,um, helping his go over some lines. Ri-right Cory?" "Uh huh," Cory loved how good of a liar Chris was. Dianna shrugged walking away "Oh, okay well hope you guys had fun, it sounded… believable" "I know I had fun," said Cory, sauntering up to Chris, "I might need more help practicing lines tonight." "I just might be able to help you with that." Chris smiled.


End file.
